


Perfectly Imperfect

by MiniSuga127



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dongju is so caring, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Sadness, Teamwork, WHY IS THIS SO SAD, dongmyeong makes an extended cameo, feelings of worthlessness, gurl literally how do i tag, happy endings tho, he's so precious, idek what else to tag, inspired by the weekly idol ep, it's literally crack except it's not, ive been writing on here for yrs why dont i know this, just dongju being the mom, my first 5+1 fic, plz read :), someone get me a dongju
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniSuga127/pseuds/MiniSuga127
Summary: 5 times Dongju cared for his members, and 1 time they returned the favor.ORa 5+1 Dongju appreciation postThis is very much inspired by what the members said on weekly idol about Dongju basically being the mom of the group.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	1. One Team, One Us

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyyyyy guys i have returned from the void of procrastination! Tomoons! Oneus! They rly did that, huh  
> anyways! What the members said abt dongju being hella caring and stuff rly stuck w me so this was born! it was supposed to be a oneshot but i decided to make it longer cuz dongju needs more appreciation anyways so  
> ANYWAYS i hope u like it! and plz help me summon a dongju solo this yr so we can appreciate his underrated vocals XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongju reminds Youngjo what it means to be a team.

It wasn’t Youngjo’s fault. It really wasn’t.

But then… why did it feel that way? 

Why did it feel like he was in the wrong?

Youngjo shook his head sharply, dispelling those thoughts immediately. He was only doing his best to make sure they all made a successful debut. Maybe he was a little hard on the members sometimes, but he had the best intentions.

It wasn’t his fault that they couldn’t see that.

Youngjo was shaken from his thoughts as the door to the dance practice room opened suddenly. He looked up just in time to see Hwanwoong pause in the doorway, an unreadable expression on his face.

“You’re here?” Youngjo asked, standing up from his place on the ground.

Hwanwoong glanced away, sighing audibly.

“Yeah, gimme a sec, I forgot something.” He muttered, before leaving quickly.

Youngjo sighed, dropping his gaze. Had he really become so overbearing that even Hwanwoong couldn’t stand being around him?

No, no…

Everyone was just stressed. Obviously, they would be. They were finally debuting. There was a lot of pressure on them at the moment, that’s why everyone was off. It had nothing to do with how Youngjo had been acting.

And besides, there was nothing wrong with how he was acting.

He just wanted everything to be perfect. Maybe he bothered them a bit too much during dance practices and vocal sessions, but it was only because he had to.

He was the oldest, after all. He had a responsibility to make sure everyone was at their best.

The door opened again and this time, the other four members followed behind Hwanwoong like some sort of entourage.

None of them looked happy to be there and only a few glanced at him, indifferently. Probably the only one who had a different expression was Dongju, but even his expression of exhaustion and frustration wasn’t comforting in the least.

The mood was so off that Youngjo didn’t even want to open his mouth, but he didn’t want them to think their attitude was affecting him.

And so he sighed and continued the routine.

“Ok, everyone, we’ll start with the Hero choreo.” He said, simply, going to start the music.

No one said a word as they all moved to their positions, waiting for the music to play. Youngjo rushed to his spot once the music started and everyone started dancing.

Youngjo let the music carry him through the moves, carefully watching everyone through the mirror. He sighed when Keonhee missed his move by a second for the third time in a row. He was tempted to stop everyone right then and there, but knew they’d all probably be annoyed.

Still, what was he supposed to do? Let him dance wrong and risk the mistake showing up on stage?

And so, with only a moment’s hesitation, Youngjo broke formation and stopped the music.

Someone sighed audibly, but by the time Youngjo turned around, the indifferent expressions were back.

“Keonhee.” Youngjo sighed, coming forward. “You missed your step again.”

“Which one?” He asked, simply.

Youngjo did his best to explain what Keonhee missed before starting the music again.

“Ok, let’s do it again.”

The rest of the practice went by in pretty much the same way, going through each dance several times until Youngjo was satisfied with everyone’s performance. Well, almost satisfied…

Still, they couldn’t keep at it all day. They had other places to be, after all.

“Seoho…” Youngjo sighed heavily, simply stopping in place as the music to Valkyrie still played in the background.

“What now?” Seoho asked, a bite in his tone as everyone stopped.

Youngjo sighed, turning around to face Seoho. The younger was barely holding back a frown but Youngjo only stared back at him impassively.

“You tell me, Seoho. You must know.” He said simply.

“No, I don’t, Youngjo.” Seoho said, frowning. “You’re finding something wrong with everything these days, so how am I supposed to know what’s wrong this time? What, did I miss a step? Do I need more power? Less power? Is my expression off? What is it?!”

Youngjo was really doing his best to stay patient but he wasn’t going to stand for it any longer.

“So how about you guys tell me what you want me to do instead? Turn a blind eye to all your mistakes? So they can be out there for everyone to see on debut day? Is that what you want?!”

“You should focus on yourself, Youngjo! We can handle ourselves! We never asked for your help! We get that you’re trying to make everything perfect, but did it ever occur to you that we’re all stressed enough as it is! You’re not making this any easier!”

Seoho paused, taking a deep breath and dropping his gaze. 

Youngjo, on the other hand, was acutely aware of how the others were staring at the two in mild shock. They didn’t look too surprised though, almost as if they expected it.

Again, only Dongju’s expression was different, a sort of sad resignation in his eyes as he stared at Seoho.

Seoho finally looked up, glaring at Youngjo.

“I understand that you’re stressed, Hyung, but that doesn’t give you the right to take it out on us. I was excited for debut but…” He trailed off. “Anyways, get it through your head, Youngjo. You’re stressing us out, you’re not doing any good. At all.”

And with that, Seoho turned around and left.

The others only hesitated for a second before following him.

They all must have felt the same way.

And that left Youngjo alone with his thoughts. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ You’re not doing any good… _

_ At all… _

_ No! He was just… _

Youngjo sighed, dropping his head in his hands. He didn’t even try to persuade himself otherwise. There was no point.

If his attempts at making everything perfect were only bothering his members, it was all useless.

He had messed up big time.

And he didn’t know how to make it alright.

He had just wanted…

But it didn’t matter anymore.

Once again, his thoughts were interrupted by the door to the dance practice room opening. He was already pretty much curled up in the corner of the room for god knows how long, but he unconsciously curled up further when Dongju peered in.

“Still here?” he asked simply.

Youngjo didn’t say anything, he just stared.

Dongju stood there for a few more seconds before sighing and coming inside. Youngjo immediately stood up and made to leave but the boy put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hyung…” He said, turning to face him but Youngjo shook his head.

“Don’t.” He said, tiredly. “Seoho already said all that needed to be said. I get it.”

“That’s not what I came to say.” Dongju protested.

“Then what is it? Did you come to apologize on his behalf? Or did you come to tell me it’s not my fault? Because you don’t need to say any of that…” 

“And why is that?” Dongju asked softly.

“I don’t deserve an apology.” Youngjo said, the words jarring him when he said them out loud.

They were true though. All he had done was stress out his members more than they already were. They hadn’t even debuted and he was already breaking up the group.

“And it most definitely is my fault.”

And with that, he shrugged Dongju’s hand away and walked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next few days were pretty much quiet. At least on Youngjo’s part. 

He couldn’t bring himself to speak to anyone. In his mind, he really didn’t deserve to.

The others didn’t talk too much either. At least, not in front of him.

In front of him, they’d be reduced to awkward glances and hushed whispers.

Youngjo didn’t really pay much attention to them. He didn’t pay much attention to anything really.

He spaced out more than he would have liked and made more mistakes than was normal for him.

He even forgot most of their schedules, despite how he used to obsess over being on time to every practice.

Now he was lying on his bed in the room he shared with Dongju, vaguely wondering if he was forgetting something important.

Again, the door to the room opened and there stood Hwanwoong, his eyes downcast.

They stayed in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Hwanwoong sighed audibly and looked up.

“You coming or not?”

Youngjo frowned in confusion.

“Huh? Coming where?”

“Dance practice.” He replied.

Oh…

That’s what he had been forgetting…

If Youngjo was being honest with himself, he really didn’t wanna go and so he slowly shook his head.

Hwanwoong simply nodded and left the room.

Youngjo sighed, dropping his head once more. What was he doing? He couldn’t just skip dance practice because of a fight with his members.

Should he just go?

But the thread of unease around his heart wouldn’t unravel. And so he stayed put, wondering if he should just practice by himself once the others came back.

It seemed that the world was intent on not letting Youngjo finish a thought because suddenly, the soft voices of his members outside rose to an alarming volume.

He flinched when he heard Gunhak call out to someone who apparently wasn’t leaving with them.

“We’re leaving without you then!” 

“I’ll be there in a sec, can’t you just wait?!”

Youngjo frowned when he heard Dongju yell in annoyance. He was just about to stand and go see what was going on when his door flew open, an irritated Dongju coming inside and slamming the door shut.

Youngjo stood up slowly, concern in his eyes.

“What-”

Youngjo stopped talking abruptly when Dongju shot a glare in his direction.

“You’re not making this any easier either, Hyung!”

Youngjo stepped back, confused.

Dongju sighed suddenly and ran a hand through his hair, walking forward quickly and wrapping his arms around Youngjo. Youngjo was still confused, so he hesitated before slowly returning the hug.

“Is… everything ok?” He asked, uncertainly.

Dongju sighed again and moved away.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you just now.” He muttered. “Just… frustrated. I’m not mad at you, or anyone for that matter.”

Youngjo nodded, letting the boy continue his train of thought.

“Anyways…” He sighed. “I just wanted to… know why you don’t wanna come to practice?”

Youngjo laughed wryly, sitting back down heavily.

“Is that even a question?” he muttered.

“Maybe not…” Dongju replied. “But I wanna hear you say it.”

“Say what? That I’m an overbearing Hyung that’s tearing apart the group before we even debut?” He asked, trying to come off as annoyed but only sounding incredibly tired.

The sympathetic look Dongju was giving him wasn’t making him feel any better.

“Ok, look, Hyung.” Dongju sighed, coming to sit next to him. “Just come to practice today. And… we’ll try to fix things, ok?”

“How? Do you have a plan or something?”

“Not really. But I do know that the more you stay away, the more messed up things are gonna get.”

“How can you be so sure?” Youngjo scoffed. “As far as I know, things are getting messed up  _ because  _ of me.”

“It’s not just you…” Dongju said. “Anyways, I don’t know why, but that’s just how I feel.”

Dongju turned to him, pleading with his eyes.

“So please, will you come?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On second thought, maybe Youngjo shouldn’t have fallen for Dongju’s puppy eyes.

Everyone knew he couldn’t say no to their maknae, but he really should have thought it through this time. He realized it as soon as he stepped foot in the dance practice room and everyone turned around to see who it was, only to turn back around abruptly.

Youngjo was two seconds away from turning around himself and running back home to wallow in his silent sorrow, but Dongju gripped his arm tightly as if anticipating this.

“It’s gonna be fine, Hyung.” Dongju whispered.

Youngjo simply sighed, keeping his eyes down as the two stepped in fully.

Youngjo didn’t say a word, simply choosing to observe the others.

It seemed everyone was trying to act like nothing was out of the ordinary as they ignored Youngjo’s existence and conversed with each other.

They almost looked pretty comfortable if not for how their voices were a tad bit quieter than they normally were. Not quite enough that Youngjo couldn’t hear, but quiet enough for anyone to wonder if they were ok.

They silently got into their positions as Hwanwoong went to start the music.

Youngjo sighed and smiled at Dongju’s encouraging glance, before letting the music carry him away.

Except, his mind was far too tangled this time around. No matter what he did, he couldn’t focus on the song or the moves, until everything was a frustrated mess in his head.

He could only hope no one was noticing his countless mistakes and missteps. He sighed in frustration, wondering why karma was out for him  _ now _ .

It was obvious the others were taking note of his mistakes if the way they kept glancing at him was anything to go by.

By the time the song ended, Youngjo just wanted to disappear.

It was silent for a few seconds before Seoho went to switch the music, pausing and turning back.

“Does… anyone wanna go over the song again? Or should we move onto ZigZag?”

The question was obviously directed at him, but he kept quiet along with everyone else.

It had nothing to do with his pride, Youngjo just didn’t know what to say. Besides, he didn’t want to draw any attention to himself at the moment.

And so they continued onto the next song, Youngjo somehow making even more mistakes this time around.

Again, Seoho asked if anyone wanted to repeat the song before they moved onto Valkyrie and again, Youngjo said nothing.

Youngjo sighed as he moved to his position, making up his mind to do his best this time. He just had to shut off his brain and focus on the song. 

Youngjo couldn’t believe this was even an issue for him days away from debut.

And so he gave it his all, focusing on only the dance. He glared at his reflection in the mirror, making sure he was doing everything right.

He needed more power, he needed to fix the moves in the chorus, he needed sharper movements.

His eyes zoned in on all the little mistakes he was making and suddenly, he felt like it was all useless.

Not only was his dance all wrong, he could barely focus on his cues.

Besides, why did his fixing his dance even matter when he couldn’t keep the team together?

Did he even deserve to debut at this rate?

Youngjo should have expected this as soon as he lost focus for the nth time that day, but couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him as he missed his cue again, only to crash straight into Keonhee.

Keonhee caught him and kept his balance easily, but moved away awkwardly once both were standing properly.

Everyone else froze once they noticed Youngjo fall and Seoho quietly went to stop the music before turning to him, the slightest concern in his eyes.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

Youngjo simply sighed, not lifting his eyes.

“I’m fine.” He muttered, before turning away abruptly and walking towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Seoho called out uncertainly.

“Home.” Youngjo replied. “You guys can continue without me. I’ll practice later.”

And with that, he left before anyone could say anything else.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No matter what he did, he couldn’t get his mind to stop replaying all his mistakes over and over again.

He winced internally, shaking his head and wondering what on earth was wrong with him.

Why did he keep messing up?

Or rather, it didn’t matter why, he should just make sure it didn’t happen again.

How could he be making these rookie mistakes so close to debut?

They would surely show up on stage and everyone would wonder why he was even there.

Youngjo sighed heavily, his thoughts drifting to his own members. They had never messed up as badly as he just did and if they were as stressed by those minor mistakes as he was…

Seoho was right.

He was only making things worse.

He was always making things worse…

Youngjo was so deep in thought, it took him a few seconds to register the soft voices outside of his and Dongju’s room.

But when he did, he immediately stood up and opened the door, rushing past everyone and ignoring their startled glances.

“Hyung! Where are you going?”

“Hyung!”

He barely registered Gunhak and Seoho’s concerned voices as he began to run.

He didn’t even know why he had run away, but for the time being it was the only thing that made sense.

Maybe he really didn’t deserve to be with them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He somehow ended up back at the dance practice room.

Deep down, he figured he always knew he was coming back here.

He didn’t exactly know why but he figured he should probably stay.

He had to fix his dance anyways.

He sighed heavily as he stood in the middle of the dark room, not bothering to turn on the other lights in the room, preferring the dim lighting.

He stared at his reflection for a few seconds, losing himself in the darkness of his own sad eyes. He blinked hard and tore his gaze away before he could drown in sorrow once again.

He quickly switched on the music, trying to lose himself to the dance but he could barely register the song. His mind wasn’t processing anything, everything coming to him sluggishly.

It annoyed him but he couldn’t get past even the first song. He kept missing his cues and spacing out. His mind simply refused to focus.

But he kept going, losing track of how many times he went over the song. His eyes glued to the mirror, he kept dancing, sighing in frustration everytime he messed up.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Why couldn’t he do anything?

Should he just give up?

But the thought only angered him even more, until he was practically glaring at his own reflection.

He didn’t even know what was angering him anymore. What is that he couldn’t do anything? Was it that he  _ shouldn’t _ do anything? 

Youngjo wasn’t sure if he wanted to give up or keep going.

The minutes flew by and Youngjo kept dancing, his glare growing deeper, growls of frustration becoming a part of the routine.

His mind stopped processing his thoughts, narrowing in on the song, the dance, and his reflection.

It felt like trying to run through water but slowly, he began to get the moves right. Soon, the only thing he was focused on was his reflection, perpetually dancing to Valkyrie.

Even when he finally ran through the dance without any mistakes, he let the song restart, continuing to dance.

He didn’t know how long he kept at it but it was only when he suddenly registered how hard he was staring at his own reflection that he suddenly came back to reality.

His eyes were locked on his reflection’s and he felt like he couldn’t tear his gaze away no matter how hard he tried.

For a split second, it almost felt as if he was actually trapped inside the mirror, unable to break free.

His breath caught in his throat at the sudden thought, and he immediately shut his eyes, breaking the connection.

At the same time, he froze, putting an end to his perpetual dancing.

As if a dam had been broken, everything came rushing back to him. The song was way too loud, his head was pounding like crazy, his entire body ached.

He barely made a sound as his legs buckled beneath him, sending his exhausted body to the floor. His head hit the floor with a sharp crack, but he barely felt it over the already painful headache.

The song faded once more and Youngjo slowly opened his eyes, locking onto his reflection once more.

There he lay, an exhausted mess.

His eyes no longer held the angry fire from before. Now they were reduced to an empty abyss. Funnily enough, he was sure he’d seen those eyes before on his own members’ faces.

He had fixed all his visible mistakes

But in his eyes, he hadn’t fixed a thing and deserved nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was only a moment’s hesitation where everyone stood in an uncertain silence, before Dongju suddenly rushed towards the door, following after Youngjo.

But before he could step outside, Hwanwoong grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, gently.

“Dongju…” He muttered. “Maybe we should just leave him alone…”

Dongju just sighed, still unsure of what he should do. Neither option seemed like a good idea. Youngjo seemed set on avoiding everyone ever since the fight a week ago. 

Well, it didn’t look like he was ignoring anyone on purpose, but rather it looked like he was thinking deeply about all the world’s mysteries. From the look on his face, he wasn’t coming to any good conclusions.

The others had no idea how to approach the situation and so they just left him alone. Seoho had voiced the fact that he felt bad and never meant to say any of that, fully understanding that Youngjo had the best intentions but he didn’t know how to apologize.

Dongju had only shook his head and told everyone that it wasn’t a bad thing to want to let Youngjo know he was going overboard. But maybe they should have done that earlier so it wouldn’t blow up like it had.

It was no one’s fault but it was normal for everyone to want to blame themselves.

However, it seemed Youngjo was probably taking it harder than anyone else, which was only to be expected.

At the same time, Youngjo was known to never really discuss his problems with others, preferring to handle them on his own.

Normally, he’d get over things in a few days, but now his slump showed no sign of ending, leaving everyone confused as to whether or not they should step in.

“Let’s give it an hour and then we’ll try to call him.” Keonhee suggested.

Dongju sighed and nodded, turning back and hoping he wouldn’t regret this decision later on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“He’s not picking up.” Seoho said, two hours later, his voice tight with concern and worry.

“He’s probably just holed up somewhere.” Dongju said, maybe far too quickly, but he just wanted to lessen the tension in the room.

He hated seeing everyone worried and tense, eyes downcast, wondering if maybe this fight went too far. Wondering where on earth their Hyung could be.

“Ok guys…” Dongju sighed, standing up from the couch. “Let’s go look for him. Let’s look all over the building and if we don’t find him here, then we go outside. Keep your phones on you, just in case he calls back.”

He didn’t wanna say it, but they may need their phones for a different reason. As they all walked out the door, he couldn’t help but think that it was very strange and concerning that Youngjo didn’t pick up any of their calls.

Even if he was mad, he wasn’t the type to just ignore his calls, especially when they all called him at once, making it obvious that they were worried.

Youngjo may be overbearing at times, but he would never intentionally worry his members like that.

And so Dongju couldn’t help the uneasy feeling in his heart as he ran through the building, searching wildly for his Hyung. He checked every room he came across, his thoughts running a mile a minute.

He wasn’t in the halls, he wasn’t in the rooms, he wasn’t in the studios.

He asked people who he bumped into on the way if they had seen him, but none of them had.

“You lost Youngjo?”

Dongju whirled around at the sound of his brother’s voice, the slightest of smiles creeping onto his face before it melted away again.

“Yeah, kinda…” Dongju sighed, running a hand through his hair as his brother walked up to him, concern on his face.

“How?” Dongmyeong asked, frowning slightly. “Did he leave the building or something?”

“We don’t know.” Dongju whined. “He just ran off and now we have no idea where he is.”

The boys continued walking as they talked, Dongmyeong matching his brother’s quick pace.

“He ran away? Why? What happened?” He asked, confused.

Dongju sighed and did his best to give him the gist of their fight, hating the way his brother’s concerned expression fell further into sympathy. He didn’t give him all the details but it was enough to know what was going on.

“Poor Youngjo…” He muttered, after a while. “I hope… he didn’t take it to heart. I hope he knows you guys don’t hate him or something.”

“He probably thinks Seoho was right or something.” Dongju sighed.

He stopped abruptly as they came to the front door of the building.

“You going out or something?” He asked, turning to his brother.

“Yup.” Dongmyeong nodded. “Me and the others are going out for ice cream. I forgot my sweater upstairs so that’s why I’m still here.”

“Ah…” Dongju sighed, as he walked his brother outside.

He shivered slightly as the cold night air rushed over him, and vaguely wondered if Youngjo had left the building entirely.

“Lemme know when you find him.” Dongmyeong told him as he went to join the rest of his members.

Dongju nodded, waving him away.

“I’ll do the same in case he left the building.” Dongmyeong said, running off.

Dongju smiled as he did so, wondering if twin telepathy really did exist.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dongju couldn’t believe the thought hadn’t come to him sooner.

It really should have been the first place he looked, but it was only when he went back inside that he realized he hadn’t checked the dance practice room.

As soon as he realized it, he began to run as fast as his legs could carry him.

He didn’t know why but he had the sinking feeling something was terribly wrong. Hopefully, Youngjo had just misplaced his phone and nothing had happened to him.

He barely heard the rushed footsteps following him until they caught up to him, someone roughly grabbing his shoulders and stopping him.

“Dongju!”

Dongju turned shocked eyes to Gunhak, who was standing behind him, barely contained worry in his eyes. He let his gaze travel behind the boy to see that the others were there too.

“Didn’t you hear us calling you?” He asked, breathlessly.

Dongju paused, shaking his head slowly. His eyes widened suddenly as he gripped Gunhak’s hand and gestured wildly in the direction he had been running.

“Guys! I know where he is! Follow me!”

They all exchanged nervous glances before nodding and following Dongju as he began running again.

At some point, they all caught on to where he was headed and picked up their pace, wanting to get there as soon as possible.

Dongju nearly crashed into the door for how fast he was running, but Gunhak, who was still gripping his hand, pulled him back just in time.

Dongju let out a deep breath before tearing the door open and running inside. His steps faltered only for a second when his eyes locked on the figure collapsed on the floor, his Hyung’s face turned away, towards the mirror.

“Hyung!” He called out, running over and kneeling next to him.

_ Please let him be awake, please… _

He didn’t know what difference it would make, but if only for his Hyungs sake. The Hyungs who were currently exclaiming in worry.

Shaking his head sharply, he reached out and shook his Hyung’s shoulder.

“Hyung…”

In any other case, Dongju probably would have been slightly hurt by the way his hand was shrugged away, but right now the weak shove made him crack a relieved smile.

Youngjo was awake, even if it was just barely.

Dongju gently tugged on his shoulder once more, so he could see his Hyung’s face and almost regretted his decision.

Youngjo looked like he hadn’t slept in days and instead used those hours to cry endlessly. As soon as their eyes met, he looked away, shoving Dongju’s hand away once more.

“Leave me alone…” He muttered.

“Hyung…” 

But Youngjo just shook his head wearily, waving them all away.

“Leave, all of you. Please… Just leave me alone.” He whispered.

His words were followed by a heavy and tense silence, before it was suddenly shattered by an indignant yell.

“No!” Seoho yelled, frowning angrily. “Leave you alone? And let you overwork yourself like this?! We’re not leaving!”

Youngjo slowly lifted his eyes to Seoho’s fiery ones. He stared up at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

Finally, he tore his gaze away and sighed.

“If you guys won’t leave, I will…” He muttered, slowly sitting up.

Dongju immediately moved forward, arms outstretched to try and console him once more but he stopped abruptly when Youngjo shot him a glare.

Dongju backed off, uncertainly, slowly standing with his other Hyungs. 

Maybe they really should just leave him alone? 

Now that they had found him like this, Dongju really wasn’t sure how to approach the situation.

They watched nervously as their Hyung shakily got to his feet. 

Dongju was glad he was standing and immediately realized his Hyung’s feet wouldn’t carry him for long.

He dove forward as soon as he noticed his balance was off and sure enough, Youngjo stumbled backward into his arms.

This time he didn’t try to push him away, he simply groaned in frustration and shut his eyes.

Dongju sighed and slung his Hyung’s arm over his own shoulder.

“Let’s go home, Hyung.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Youngjo was completely out of it the entire walk back home. It was only to be expected.

The poor guy had tired himself out. They found his phone lying in the corner of the room, connected to the speaker, its screen black, battery dead.

He didn’t say a word, keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

He did, however, flinch away whenever someone other than Dongju touched him. The others stayed away after that, not quite sure what to make of his behavior.

He immediately fell asleep as soon as Dongju lowered him onto his bed, eyes sliding shut, face set in a slight frown.

Dongju sighed heavily as he gently closed the door and faced the others in the living room.

“Is he asleep?” Seoho asked, hesitantly.

Dongju nodded, eyes downcast.

“We should go to sleep too. We’ll talk to him in the morning.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was no surprise that Dongju couldn’t get a wink of sleep all night. 

He couldn’t stop himself from glancing at his Hyung’s face every few seconds, heart sinking a little more every time he noticed the slight frown that just wouldn’t go away.

Even so, he immediately left his bed when his alarm rang, only sparing Youngjo one final sorrowful glance before he left the room.

As expected, the others were all awake as well, looking as if they couldn’t get any sleep either.

“Guys…” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m going out for a bit.”

Seoho immediately glanced up, eyes somehow pleading, although Dongju didn’t know why exactly.

“Where?” He asked. 

“Just to go see my brother.” Dongju replied.

Seoho leaned back, expression relaxing a bit as he nodded.

“Keep your phone on you.” He muttered, tiredly before waving him away.

Dongju nodded solemnly at that, waving goodbye to everyone halfheartedly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“So? What happened?” Dongmyeong asked, leaning forward impatiently, the worry in his eyes only growing by the second. 

Dongju didn't blame him. After all, Dongju had only had enough time to send him a simple text that they had found Youngjo and he'd give him the details the next day.

Now, as they were sitting on the bench of a nearby park, Dongju suddenly felt too tired to get into the details, but sighed and told his brother the story.

He started from the very beginning, telling him all the details he couldn’t before. He told him how they finally got the good news that they’d be debuting and how Youngjo’s normally carefree attitude vanished, replaced with a tense and panicky Youngjo instead.

He explained how pretty much everyone got stressed but Youngjo seemed to be trying to take responsibility for everyone else and how it hadn’t really gone well.

By the time he finished, all the worry in his twin’s eyes had vanished, replaced by a deep sympathy.

“Damn… Poor guy…” Dongmyeong muttered. “You’ll talk to him, won’t you?”

“We all will.” Dongju sighed. “I think… he just needs help realizing how a team works. He doesn’t know how to share the burden and we have to let him know he’s not alone.”

Dongmyeong nodded slowly, eyes downcast.

“He… must have felt that way… He kept distancing himself from everyone. Makes me wonder what was going through his head.”

“Probably nothing good.” 

Dongmyeong sighed and smiled, patting his brother’s shoulder.

“You’ll fix it though.” He said. “You always do.”

“You really think so?” Dongju asked, glancing at him.

“Of course!” Dongmyeong said, smiling. “You are my twin, after all.”

Dongju rolled his eyes and grinned.

“Alright, alright, I get it. Seriously though… I hope things turn out ok.”

“They will, kiddo.”

“Who are you calling kiddo?” Dongju asked in mock irritation. “You’re only a minute older, you know.”

“Still older.” Dongmyeong grinned.

Dongju rolled his eyes again and shoved his shoulder. He was just about to say something back when his phone began to buzz in his pocket.

“Oh, it’s Seoho.” Dongju muttered, glancing at his phone and throwing a meaningful look at Dongmyeong as they both stood up.

Dongju accepted the call and held the phone up to his ear, momentarily glancing at Dongmyeong’s slightly worried expression.

“Hello?” He said, waiting for a response.

“Dongju, he’s awake.” Seoho said, voice tense.

“Is he ok? What’s wrong?” Dongju asked, glancing at Dongmyeong and gesturing for him to walk with him. 

At the same time, he put the phone on speaker so Dongmyeong could listen in.

“Nothing’s wrong…” Seoho sighed, as the two began to walk back to the building. “He just… refuses to talk to any of us. Or even let us into the room for that matter.”

“Really?” Dongju asked. “What did he say exactly?”

“He basically just said to leave him alone and that he doesn’t wanna see anyone. He did ask where you were though… I’m assuming he’ll be ok with seeing you.”

“Hmm, you’re probably right about that.” Dongju muttered. 

Even the other day, his Hyung had seemed less awkward with him than he was with the others when he tried to get him to come along to dance practice.

“Ok, I’ll be there in a sec. See ya, Hyung.”

“See ya.” Seoho sighed, as he hung up.

Dongju sighed as well as he put his phone away and turned back to his brother.

“Thanks for listening, by the way.” He told him. “I’ll see you later.”

“Of course.” Dongmyeong replied with a wave and a smile. “Now run along. Go talk to him.”

With one last smile for his twin, Dongju took off running towards the dorms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Is he still in his room?” Dongju asked, breathlessly as soon as he was back inside the dorm.

Everyone was standing in the living room, worried gazes glued to the door of Youngjo’s room.

Seoho turned and nodded tensely.

“He won't talk to any of us.” Seoho muttered, helplessly. “I don't even know if he'll talk to you but I figured we should at least try.”

“It's ok, don't worry guys.” Dongju reassured. “I'll talk to him. I'll fix this.”

He hoped he sounded as confident as he wanted to. Honestly, he had no idea how he was going to fix this but he had to try.

The way his members expressions slightly relaxed at his words gave him the courage to finally walk up to the door and open it.

Maybe he should have knocked first because he immediately caught sight of how his Hyung flinched away from the sound, curling up further under the covers.

“I said leave me alone.” He muttered, clearly trying to sound frustrated but only managing to sound extremely exhausted.

Dongju sighed and closed the door behind him, staring sorrowfully at the way his Hyung hid his face away.

“Please just go…” Youngjo sighed.

“Hyung… It's me.” Dongju said softly.

Youngjo immediately lifted his head, a slight surprise in his tired eyes. He didn't make any move to leave his little corner but he didn't look as if he wanted Dongju to go away.

And so, Dongju slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

They sat in silence for a while before Youngjo broke the stare and sighed.

“Where were you?” He asked hesitantly.

“Outside. I was with Dongmyeong.” Dongju replied.

“Ah…” Youngjo sighed.

The silence came back, settling around them heavily.

Dongju realized that Youngjo wasn't planning on doing any talking so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

“Do you wanna tell me what happened?” Dongju asked softly.

Youngjo let out a short, sarcastic laugh at that.

“Everyone already knows what happened. I messed up and ruined our teamwork before we even debut.” He muttered.

“Is that what you think?” Dongju sighed.

“That’s what I know. Seoho said as much… And I’m sure the others think the same way.” Youngjo paused and glanced at Dongju quickly. “You probably just… pity me or something. You’re welcome to feel the same way, you don’t have to be here.”

Dongju smiled slightly and shook his head.

“Don’t you see what you’re failing to notice in all this Hyung?” He asked gently.

Youngjo just sighed and shook his head.

“Failing to notice is my whole problem. If I had noticed I was bothering everyone earlier, I would have stopped a long time ago.”

“Well, yes. But you’re not the only one at fault here.” Dongju said, leaning towards his Hyung slightly. “What did you say before? You ruined our teamwork?”

When Youngjo nodded, Dongju smiled and continued.

“Just like you can’t have teamwork without a team, it takes more than one person to ruin it.” Dongju explained. “And another thing is that the others truly feel sorry for what they did. Remember? I wasn’t the only one who tried to get inside.”

The apprehension in Youngjo’s eyes dulled slightly, but he still frowned and leaned back nevertheless, still unconvinced.

“Doesn’t change the fact that I was too overbearing.” Youngjo muttered.

“You’re right, it doesn’t.” Dongju admitted. “But it’s also our fault for not bringing it up sooner. We were all going through a tough time and from the way we were all acting, something like this was just waiting to happen. If anything, we can take this as a lesson and learn from it. Our problem is that we don’t know how to communicate. That being said, Seoho didn’t mean any of what he said and neither did the rest of us.”

Youngjo sighed, eyes sliding shut, but Dongju saw the way his expression relaxed somewhat.

“Alright, Dongju-yah…” He sighed. “Say I listen to your little speech. What now? We just agree to communicate with each other? And what if that leads to other problems? Just cuz we do it earlier, doesn’t make it less hurtful.”

“It doesn’t.” Dongju agreed. “But take it from someone who’s had countless fights with his twin. In the beginning, it’s a bit tough, but with every conversation, we’re only going to get closer. When we debut, we’ll be like family, I promise.”

“We’re already like a family…” Youngjo muttered, somewhat subconsciously.

But the words made Dongju smile. Youngjo was slowly coming to his senses.

“And one more thing I’ve noticed Hyung…” He said, catching his attention again. “Just because you’re the oldest doesn’t mean all the responsibility falls on you.”

Youngjo sighed and shook his head.

“It does.” He insisted. “It’s my responsibility to take care of you all and-”

“Hyung, please, we’re all adults, we can take care of ourselves.” Dongju cut in.

Youngjo frowned, looking annoyed at being interrupted and sighed

“You know that’s not what I mean, Dongju.” He muttered.

Dongju laughed at that and nodded.

“I know, Hyung.” He admitted. “But listen. Our group doesn’t have a leader, yeah?”

“Yes, but that’s more of a reason for me to take responsibility.”

“Wrong.” Dongju said, shaking his head. “The fact that we don’t have a leader makes it obvious that we should work together and guide each other. No one person is in charge. We’re all gonna make mistakes but because we don’t have a leader, it means we can all fix things together. And it also means things like this can happen, where the maknae takes care of the Hyung.”

Dongju finally scooted close enough to his Hyung to give him a side hug. Youngjo melted into the hug, a heavy sigh leaving him as he did so.

“Do you understand now, Hyung?” Dongju asked, softly.

“I guess…” He muttered, and after a pause, “Yeah… I get it…”

“Can I let the others in? They all miss you…” Dongju asked cautiously.

There was a pause and then a thoughtful hum, followed by a slow nod.

Dongju glanced down at him to see that he was basically half asleep at this point.

“Tired?” he asked.

Again, there was a pause before he nodded once more.

“A little. But still let them in. I don’t want them to keep worrying…”

Dongju grinned and almost hopped off the bed before deciding Youngjo looked far too comfy on his shoulder at the moment. Smiling fondly, he pulled out his phone and sent out a quick text to his members.

Not even thirty seconds had passed before the door was opened slowly, a hesitant Seoho peeking in.

Youngjo grinned and waved him inside, his grin growing wider as the others came in as well.

The four newcomers stood near the door nervously, looking extremely apologetic.

“Hyung, I’m really sorry for what I said to you.” Seoho said in a rush.

“I’m sorry too. I wasn’t really helping by ignoring you.” Gunhak agreed.

“And I barely paid attention to you when I knew you were just trying to help.” Keonhee said, head bowed.

“I didn’t take you seriously either.” Hwanwoong muttered, eyes downcast.

Youngjo sighed and smiled, gazing at the faces that looked like they still had so much to say.

“It’s ok, you guys.” He sighed. “I’m sorry too. It’s not like I was making things any easier, as we all know.”

Seoho immediately glanced up, another apology at the edge of his tongue, but Youngjo simply smiled, shaking his head.

“It’s ok, guys, I forgive you for what you said and did. I hope you guys can forgive me too.” Youngjo said.

He gestured to Dongju with a smile.

“Like our wonderful maknae said, it’s no one person’s fault, it’s everyone’s.” He said, laughing slightly.

That drew a few laughs from the others, significantly dropping the tension in the room.

“We’re a mess, aren’t we?” Hwanwoong asked, making the first move and hopping onto the bed, leaning into Youngjo’s other side.

Dongju smiled when Youngjo welcomed the action, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

“That we are.” Youngjo muttered, a tired smile on his face.

He glanced up and waved the others over, the three only hesitating a second before piling onto their Hyung’s bed.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Seoho broke the silence.

“I never got to say it before but…” He looked up and smiled. “Congrats everyone. We’re finally debuting.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Youngjo woke the next morning, it took him a few seconds to make sense of why he was surrounded by warmth and a light feeling in his heart.

He let his eyes travel around his room, marvelling at the fact that this was probably the first time he woke up to a soft light streaming in through the window.

Further observation brought a smile to his face as he caught sight of all his dongsaengs asleep around him, leaning on each other.

Seoho’s laptop sat in front of them, the screen black, making Youngjo laugh slightly as he realized that none of them got to see the ending of whatever movie Seoho had put on.

Whatever it was, Youngjo decided it didn’t matter. All that mattered was their ending as Oneus. And right now, surrounded by his members, Youngjo was pretty sure their ending would be as beautiful as their beginning.

Youngjo sighed, perhaps a little loudly, because right at that second, Dongju stirred awake slowly. 

That set off the rest of the members, everyone slowly waking up and glancing at each other with soft smiles and whispered greetings.

They slowly began to get out of bed and go about their things. It took them a few seconds to notice Youngjo’s silence but when they did, the worry was obvious on their faces.

“Hyung? Are you ok?” Seoho asked, softly.

For some reason, the question made tears spring to his eyes, but he gave them a watery smile and nodded.

“I’m ok. I just missed you guys.”

The others didn’t respond with words, but rather simply crawled onto the bed once more, wordlessly showing their Hyung that they missed him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how i feel abt the ending :( i like it and dont at the same time... how does that even work
> 
> Y'all can fangirl with me at...  
> Twitter:@MiniSuga127
> 
> Comments motivate me!💜 thx for reading!


	2. You're My Perfect Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongju gives Seoho confidence when it really matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than expected but here it is!  
> This one is way longer than the first and I also like it a lot more than the first.  
> So I hope you guys like it too!

Dongju flinched as Seoho suddenly ran off the path they were currently walking on, to dramatically kick off a nearby tree and do a backflip.

It still shook the boy a little every time his Hyung did that, even though it had probably been months since he revealed his hidden talent.

It seemed that whenever Seoho got the chance, he’d be kicking off of something and flipping in midair.

Every time he did, the others would go wild, cheering and exclaiming at how cool their friend was, demanding that he do it again.

Seoho would almost always comply.

Dongju thought the skill was pretty cool too, but he had to admit, he was thinking more about how his Hyung could hurt himself than how cool it looked.

The others knew he felt this way, but since he didn’t bring it up much, they didn’t think it was too serious.

And in a way, it wasn’t. 

Dongju didn’t want him to stop doing it or anything. In fact, he thought he could probably use it in a choreo or something.

That didn’t stop the nervous feeling in his heart every time he saw it happen though.

And so he only sighed as the others cheered him on, watching as he came back to walk along the park path, a smile on his face.

“Hyung, how the hell can you just do that?” Hwanwoong asked, eyes wide in awe.

Seoho shrugged and laughed.

“I honestly don’t know anymore.” He admitted. “I always just thought I was born with the ability but my parents told me I was always doing front flips as a kid. Ah, and I was always on the trampoline doing crazy things. I even twisted my ankle once.”

At this, Dongju lifted his head, concerned eyes on his Hyung.

“You did?” He asked.

Seoho grinned and walked over to him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

“Yeah, I did, but don’t worry. I was an inexperienced child back then.”

At that, Dongju simply rolled his eyes and grinned.

“From the way you act, I’d say you’re still a child.”

With that, Dongju ran off, knowing far too well that Seoho would try to get him back him for that. Sure enough, he heard his Hyung’s incredulous shout about two seconds later, the others laughing as he began to chase the maknae.

Dongju laughed in delight, running faster through the park. A few people glanced up as he ran, throwing confused looks at him, but Dongju only waved brightly as he passed.

He didn’t know why but ever since the six of them had come to Italy, Dongju had been in an especially good mood. It most probably had something to do with the fact that they were having their first comeback.

Dongju remembered the time when he felt like he would never debut and now here he was. 

On his way to a comeback with his Hyungs, and thousands of fans who loved him.

He was pretty happy with where he was. There would be hardships, no doubt. But Dongju was certain he and his Hyungs would overcome all of them.

As he lost himself to his happy thoughts, he unknowingly slowed his pace.

By the time he realized he had begun walking, it was already too late.

“Got ya!” Seoho yelled triumphantly as he tackled Dongju from behind.

Dongju laughed as he stumbled forward, barely keeping himself upright. He turned around, pushing his Hyung away and jumping out of the way.

“I bet he even forgot why he was chasing the poor kid.” Youngjo commented to Keonhee as they caught up to the two.

Gunhak laughed out loud at that, glancing at Seoho’s confused expression.

“He did, he did! Look at his face!” He exclaimed.

“That’s not true!” Seoho protested, momentarily forgetting about the maknae out of his reach. “I was chasing him because he called me a child!”

“Do you think he realizes he just proved Dongju’s point by chasing him all over the park?” Hwanwoong asked in a staged whisper, a grin on his face.

Seoho turned around, glaring at Dongju, a betrayed expression on his face.

Dongju only grinned back and nodded.

“You’re just a kid, Seoho-yah.” Dongju said, dropping the honorifics, and grinning widely before running off once again.

“Yah! Get back here!” 

Dongju found that his grin only grew wider, Seoho’s betrayed yell and his Hyungs’ laughter following him no matter how fast and far he ran.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dongju sighed heavily as he finally collapsed onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his shared hotel room with Seoho and Youngjo.

Youngjo was still washing up, and the other three were in their own room, getting ready for bed.

Seoho was lying on his stomach on his own bed, scrolling through his phone, eyes bright and excited.

Dongju grinned at the sight. His Hyung was probably looking at Tomoon reactions or something.

“Hey Hyung.” He called out. “Where do you think we’re filming? Manager Hyung keeps saying it’s a surprise but I doubt it’ll be very exciting. Last time he told us he had a surprise for us it ended up being some tiring mission that we had no idea about.”

Seoho glanced up from his phone, expression changing immediately.

“You talking to me? I’m suddenly your ‘Hyung’ again?” Seoho asked, sarcastically.

Dongju laughed and flopped onto his Hyung’s bed instead.

“Awww, is Hyung still mad?”

Seoho sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Yes, very.” He said, but Dongju could see he didn’t mean it at all.

“Oh yeah?” He asked, teasingly. “And what are you mad about exactly?”

Seoho glanced at the boy, taking one look at his teasing smile and couldn’t help mirroring it.

“I’m mad at the fact that I can’t stay mad at you.” He said, turning away.

“Aww, Hyungie.” Dongju said, throwing an arm around him.

Right at that second, Youngjo walked in, running a hand through his damp hair and smiling.

“You two have made up, I see.” He commented.

“What are you talking about? We never even fought with each other, right Hyungie?” Dongju asked, looking at Seoho.

Seoho smiled in resignation and simply gestured to the maknae.

Youngjo seemed to understand exactly what he meant and nodded.

“Hard to stay mad at him, isn’t it? What are we gonna do with him?” His eldest Hyung sighed.

“Love me forever?” Dongju suggested. “What else would you do?”

Youngjo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, but anyone could see the fond smile on his face.

A loud knock sounded at their door, diverting their attention for a second.

Before anyone could answer the door, a loud voice called out to them.

“Son Dongju! Come out and meet your doom!”

Youngjo laughed slightly and shook his head as Hwanwoong’s voice hit their ears.

“What’s he talking about?” He asked Dongju, as he went to open the door.

Dongju just shrugged, curiously moving forward with Seoho as Youngjo opened the door.

There stood the other three members, pillows in hand and mischievous grins on their faces.

“Ah…” Dongju sighed, suddenly understanding. “You’re here for a pillow fight rematch, aren’t you?”

“Yes!” Hwanwoong yelled, barrelling past Youngjo, the other two following closely behind. “You’re going down this time!”

“Just give up, Hyung.” Dongju said, grinning. “You know you’re gonna lose. Just accept defeat.”

“He won’t lose this time.” Keonhee protested, a grin on his face.

“He’s not alone this time.” Gunhak agreed. “And you know I never accept defeat.”

Dongju glanced at the three and then at his two eldest Hyungs. He quickly reached out and grabbed their hands.

“Hyungs! Let’s beat them!” Dongju yelled, as if calling out a battle cry.

“Ugh…” Seoho groaned as Dongju thrust a pillow in his hand. “I should have just stayed mad at him.”

Youngjo laughed and grabbed a pillow of his own.

“Come on, kids. Let’s do this.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next couple hours went by in a sort of vivid blur.

Dongju honestly didn’t remember the last time he had laughed so much. In fact, he began to feel like he should probably stop laughing so much before he ruined his throat.

But every time he had that thought, one of his Hyungs would attack him with a pillow again, making him burst into laughter as he smacked him back.

At some point, their three on three competition became a free for all, everyone at each other’s throats.

“Who’s the kid now?!” Seoho laughed in delight as he attacked Dongju relentlessly.

He seemed to be taking pride in the fact that he always managed to knock the boy down, despite Dongju’s protests that tickling your opponent was cheating.

“Yah! Give that back!”

Seoho turned his head at Hwanwoong’s yell and Dongju took the opportunity to kick him in the stomach lightly, but forcefully enough for the boy to stumble away from him.

Dongju laughed triumphantly, standing on the bed and smacking the top of his Hyung’s head.

“Yah!” Seoho protested, glancing up.

He was just about to climb up and give the maknae a piece of his mind, but before he could, Keonhee called out to Dongju.

“Dongju, catch!”

Dongju looked up just in time to see Keonhee throw a pillow his way. He caught it easily and glanced back to see Hwanwoong staring up at him, a betrayed expression on his face.

He glanced back at Keonhee, grinning as he caught onto his drift.

“Let’s keep Hwanwoong’s pillow away from him, you guys!” Keonhee announced to everyone.

“What?! You can’t do that! Youngjo Hyung, you wouldn’t let them do that would you?”

But Youngjo simply grinned apologetically.

“I’m not very good at this game anyways, so I’m just gonna stick with the majority. Besides, I’m sure you can get it back, right?”

“Hyung, what are you even talking about?! You’re good at pillow fights, you just wanna see me suffer!” Hwanwoong said, irritated.

“I’m not good against four people.” Youngjo pointed out.

“What makes you think I can go against five then?”

Youngjo frowned, seeming to think about that very carefully.

“You have a point.” Then he smiled teasingly. “I’d love to see how that goes down.”

Hwanwoong rolled his eyes, sighing and turned to Gunhak instead.

“Gunhak Hyung, you’ll fight with me right?”

Gunhak simply glanced away, barely suppressing a smile.

“You shouldn’t even bother asking him.” Seoho said, grinning. “He’s basically Dongju’s dad at this point.”

Gunhak burst into laughter at that and nodded, throwing an apologetic glance at Hwanwoong before joining Dongju and the others.

“I’m assuming this means you’re against me too, Seoho Hyung?”

Seoho frowned slightly and glanced at Dongju, then Hwanwoong.

“Well, I’m still annoyed at Dongju. But it’s more fun to mess with you.” He said, grinning.

And so, with a final exasperated sigh from Hwanwoong, everyone rushed forward, relentlessly attacking him with their pillows.

It was an intense fight, and Dongju didn’t remember much of it because of how tired he was.

But he did remember that Hwanwoong had impressed them all by somehow getting his pillow back and attacking everyone till they accepted defeat.

And he also remembered that every time his eyes landed on his members' faces, they were always smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Wake up, sleepyhead!”

Dongju groaned in frustration, turning away from Hwanwoong’s loud voice, and mumbling out a threat.

“Shut up, or I’ll punch you…”

“Wow, this is what I get for letting you sleep in and getting breakfast for you. Well, might as well eat it myself.”

Dongju groaned again in protest, turning back around but refusing to open his eyes.

“What was that, Dongju-yah?”

“Don’t eat my food…” He muttered.

“Then hurry up.” Hwanwoong sighed. “We don’t wanna be late. Manager Hyung is already waiting outside.”

“Ugh, what time is it?”

“It’s like… 5.”

Dongju opened his eyes out of pure shock alone at his Hyung’s words.

“What?” Hwanwoong asked, glancing down at him. “This is normal for us, kiddo.”

“I just assumed it wouldn’t be so early. Since you said you let me sleep in apparently.” Dongju sighed, dragging himself out of bed.

“I did let you sleep in.” Hwanwoong pressed. “We’ve all been up for an hour or so.”

Dongju simply sighed again and rubbed his eyes.

“Well… Thanks, I guess.” he muttered.

“We start filming at around 6.” Hwanwoong continued. “Looks like we’re tryna catch the sunrise today. I wonder where we’re filming…”

As Hwanwoong walked off, his words intrigued Dongju. He realized that they still didn’t know where they were filming and that their manager was determined to keep it a surprise. 

Feeling a bit more awake, Dongju quickly got out of bed, joining his Hyungs and getting ready as fast as he could so he could finally find out what the surprise was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once again, Dongju couldn’t help but smile once everyone was outside. The weather was so perfect that Dongju felt the need to somehow bring a little bit of the sunshine and breeze back with him to Korea.

These days, Dongju felt more on edge and anxious than he cared to admit. But with weather like this, he felt calm and peaceful, wishing it would last longer.

As expected, his peaceful mood didn’t last long as they got into the car, prompting Dongju’s endless curiosity and questions about when they’d get there and what ‘there’ even was.

Their manager stubbornly remained silent, not ruining the surprise for anything.

And so Dongju stayed pressed against his window for most of the car ride, eyes wide and curious, wondering when and where they would stop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Oh, WOW, no WAY, we get to film in a CASTLE?!” Hwanwoong exclaimed, practically leaping out of the car.

Dongju stopped short just inside the car, eyes wide as he stared at the towering castle in front of them. More than how spectacular it looked, he couldn’t believe how well it went with their theme. This was the perfect place to film Twilight and Dongju was thoroughly surprised.

“Manager Hyung! This is insane!” He exclaimed, looking back.

His manager just grinned widely and nodded.

“I know. Now aren’t you glad I kept it a secret?”

Dongju nodded enthusiastically, opening his mouth to continue freaking out about it, but before he could, he felt Hwanwoong grip his hand excitedly and yell at him to come out of the car and explore with him.

“Run along now, Dongju-yah.” His manager said, smiling. “Go have a little fun before filming.”

Dongju smiled back and finally let Hwanwoong yank him out of the car, sighing in fond exasperation as he ran to keep pace with the short boy.

For the next half hour, the six boys ran around like crazy, marvelling at the towering pillars and magnificent statues inside the castle.

Dongju mostly followed Hwanwoong around, the two of them freaking out about the castle together but eventually finding more fun in teasing the older members.

“This is my house, you know.” Gunhak said, turning to a camera near him while he stood by a window.

“Oh really?” Hwanwoong asked, laughing. “This is your house? I bet you’re a servant around here or something.”

“Nope, he’s the maid.” Dongju said, grinning.

“ _ I’m _ the maid?” Gunhak asked, threateningly advancing towards the two.

“Yup, that’s right.” Hwanwoong said, unphased.

Gunhak glanced at the camera, smiling maliciously.

“Ah, look over there!” He said, pointing.

“No, don't!” Dongju protested. “He’s gonna beat us up!”

The cameraman simply smiled and momentarily turned away the camera. Gunhak took his chance to playfully bite the boy’s arm, no doubt payback for all the times Dongju had bitten him.

“Yah! He’s biting me!” Dongju cried out as Hwanwoong laughed hysterically.

The camera turned back and Dongju dramatically showed his arm, eyes wide with betrayal.

“Tomoon! Do you see this?! Gunhak Hyung is so mean to me! He didn’t do anything to Hwanwoong.” He said, pouting.

“That’s because he loves me more.” Hwanwoong stated.

Gunhak turned to Hwanwoong with an evil smile, shaking his head.

“You’re not off the hook either, Woong.” He said, before lunging at the boy.

Hwanwoong shrieked and ran off, Gunhak hot on his tail. The cameraman seemed to be considering following them before he smiled and shook his head, focusing back on Dongju.

Dongju sighed and shook his head as well, looking at the camera.

“Hwanwoong never learns. He’s always teasing the Hyungs and getting in trouble for it.” Dongju laughed. “It is really fun to watch though. Don’t worry, Tomoon. Gunhak will go easy on him. He tries to be dark and stuff but he’s just a soft boy.”

Dongju smiled as the cameraman peeked at him from behind the camera, flashing him a smile and a thumbs up, seemingly agreeing with his statement.

With that, the man stopped filming and put the camera away.

“No more filming?” Dongju asked.

“Not from me.” He replied. “I have to get ready for actual filming, but there’s still a few others following the others around.”

“Ah, got it.”

“Go on, Dongju-ssi. Find your Hyungs and play around for a few more minutes. We’ll start filming in fifteen.”

Dongju nodded, walking off with a smile and a wave. He walked the vast halls, ducking around doorways, searching for Gunhak and Hwanwoong who seemed to have disappeared.

In his search for the two, he ended up finding Keonhee outside, kneeling in front of a little water fountain, laughing at something Youngjo had pointed out.

“What are you looking at?” He asked, curiously.

Youngjo grinned and pointed into the water fountain.

“Look, there’s Keonhee’s twin!”

Dongju glanced down and burst into laughter when he saw a small frog swimming around contentedly in the water. He kneeled next to Keonhee who was still trying to reel in his laughter.

The three watched as the frog circled around and stopped, seemingly staring at Keonhee very intensely.

“Look, he recognizes you!” Dongju exclaimed. “He must think you’re a fellow frog!”

That set off Keonhee’s hysterical laughter once more, before turning into a shriek as the frog suddenly leaped right at him. The boy fell back, arms shielding himself from the threatening (?) frog.

Luckily the frog landed on the ground next to him, only sparing Keonhee another intense stare before hopping off.

Youngjo and Dongju glanced at each other, then at the still traumatized Keonhee before bursting into laughter.

“What are you laughing about?!” An offended voice called out.

Youngjo and Dongju turned around to see a distraught Hwanwoong walking towards them. He was panting slightly, no doubt still running from Gunhak.

“How can you laugh when I have to deal with this injustice?!”

Youngjo and Dongju simply grinned as they caught sight of Gunhak creeping up on Hwanwoong. He glanced their way, smiling mischievously with a finger held up to his lips.

Not a second later, he leaped at the shorter boy, grabbing him in a choke hold with one arm and tickling him with the other hand.

“Yah! I surrender! Please stop-” Hwanwoong gasped between his uncontrollable laughter.

Gunhak let him go a few seconds later, grinning widely as Hwanwoong whirled around threateningly.

“Hey, we’re even now!” Gunhak protested, raising his hands in surrender when Hwanwoong aimed a fist at him.

“Ugh, fine.” Hwanwoong relented, seemingly too out of breath to even consider getting back at his Hyung.

“What are you all doing over here?”

All five boys turned to see Seoho standing nearby, a knowing grin on his face.

“Don’t ask.” Keonhee sighed, finally standing up from the ground. “Just take us somewhere else so I don’t have to be attacked by a frog again.”

Seoho raised his eyebrow in amused confusion, but didn’t question it. Instead he waved the others over to watch a lizard climb the wall of the castle.

“Look! It’s such a pretty color!” Seoho exclaimed, pointing.

“And it’s climbing so fast.” Dongju commented, eyes glued to the light green lizard.

“Yeah and it’s making these little noises! It’s so cute, right?” Seoho asked, turning around just in time to see a camerawoman following their movements.

“Hey! Why are you filming us? You should’ve filmed the lizard.” 

The woman looked like she was trying to hold back her laughter as she tilted the camera up, but by then it was too late and the lizard had scurried out of sight.

“Aww man…” 

The woman sighed and put the camera down, smiling as she did so.

“I’ll make sure to film the lizard next time, Seoho-ssi.” She said, smiling. “Anyways, I came over to let you know we’re starting filming. Come on, follow me.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Ok, so we’re gonna start off by filming one of the very last scenes of the music video.” The director stated, making a few of the staff and members laugh.

“Ironic, I know.” The director smiled. “We originally thought about filming it at sunset, but we wanted to see how it looked in the sunrise. We might still film it again at sunset, since it’s a pretty short scene anyways.”

He called the members over, letting them know exactly what to do. The instructions were simple enough. All they had to do was walk toward the castle dramatically. And then walk away, one after the other.

The members gathered together a little away from the castle and stood waiting for their cue.

“Hwanwoong, come on, you should stand in the very front. You won’t be seen otherwise.” Keonhee pointed out.

“Yah! I’ll be seen just fine! I don’t need height to stand out…” Hwanwoong muttered even as he trudged over to the front.

“Actually…” Seoho snickered. “Your height is exactly what makes you stand out.”

The others all laughed and agreed, barely phased by Hwanwoong’s angry protests.

“Ok, ok, everyone, focus.” Youngjo laughed, directing everyone’s attention back to the front.

Hwanwoong huffed in annoyance as the others quieted down. The six boys turned to the front, beginning to walk forward when they got the ok from the cameraman.

They all kept pace with each other, exuding charisma by the simple way they glanced at the distant sunrise, walking as if they really did own the castle they were walking towards and everything in it.

“And… Cut!” The cameraman called. “That was really good, you guys! Wanna come take a look?”

The boys immediately dropped the sophisticated act, running forward like little boys towards an ice cream truck, making all the staff smile. That was the real Oneus, they all knew.

“Wow, look at me! You guys were right, I belong in the front.” Hwanwoong exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at the taller members.

The other members all sighed and rolled their eyes, aiming sarcastic responses back at him, but this time it was Hwanwoong who was unphased.

“Yall wish you could look as cool as me.” Hwanwoong said, smiling and walking into the castle like he owned it.

The others followed him, resigned but smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As expected, all six of them ended up looking extremely cool in every scene they filmed.

Filming seemed to last hours, but the boys had fun. They found more lizards and frogs. They discovered secret rooms inside the castle and all six boys had apparently claimed the castle as their own.

They each got to do some acting as well and while the boys themselves thought they didn’t do so well, each scene was met with applause and cheering from the staff surrounding them.

Hwanwoong’s scene especially caused quite a ruckus, the staff cheering him on but his own members laughing at the cringeyness of his crying scene.

Seoho especially couldn’t seem to handle it, given the way he shrieked out of nowhere, a huge smile on his face as he watched Hwanwoong be dramatically emotional.

Hwanwoong eventually gave up to laugh along with the others, claiming they were ruining his concentration.

Once that scene was finally wrapped up, they were allowed a small break, during which Keonhee tried to talk to some people biking across the sidewalk. Hwanwoong laughed at the older as he was met with confused stares from the passersby.

Dongju eventually dragged Keonhee away to get some coffee when it seemed Hwanwoong’s teasing was leading to something chaotic.

“Ah…” Keonhee sighed in disappointment. “The only thing Italy is missing is Americanos.”

Dongju nodded in agreement as the two leaned against the wall outside the castle, coffees in hand. They stood in silence for a bit, watching as the other four played some twisted version of tag where three people chased one instead of the other way around.

Once again, it seemed that Hwanwoong was the unlucky victim of their game, short legs carrying him around as fast as they could to get away from his Hyungs attacks.

“Poor Woong…” Dongju laughed.

But Keonhee shook his head with a smile.

“But not for long.” He stated. “Youngjo’s gonna get tired of it soon and then he’ll either try to calm down the situation or just sit back and watch. Seoho’s gonna get distracted for sure. And then it’ll just be Gunhak chasing him again.”

Dongju glanced up, impressed by Keonhee’s analysis. That did seem pretty accurate and from the way things were playing out, one had to question if he could actually tell the future..

“Look.” Keonhee said, pointing towards Youngjo.

Sure enough, the older boy had slowed to a walk, a lazy smile on his face as he sat down near the chaos and simply watched it happen.

Seoho glanced at his Hyung and seemingly struck up a conversation with him. He seemed excited and it looked like he wanted to show him something.

Without warning, Seoho sprinted straight towards a nearby tree as Youngjo watched and kicked off of it. 

Now normally, this wasn’t an uncommon thing. 

Just the other day, Seoho had done pretty much the same thing.

But this time, Seoho had picked an especially tall tree, actually running up it a few more steps than usual before practically flying off, flipping at least six feet above the ground, before landing as gracefully as a fairy.

When Dongju and the others came forward, cheering Seoho on for how cool he was, he immediately noticed that the six of them weren’t the only ones cheering him on.

The boys paused in their applause, turning to see that the cameramen and staff had come along to continue filming only to see Seoho perform that amazing flip.

“Seoho-ssi!” Their director exclaimed, coming forward. “That was amazing!”

“Ah, thank you, it was nothing.” Seoho said, bowing, a shy smile on his face.

Dongju grinned, seeing the pride in his members eyes as if they were the ones being praised.

Seoho himself looked ecstatic at receiving the praise. So much so, that it jarred Dongju when all that joy immediately vanished from his face at the director’s next words.

“Do you think you can do it again? For the mv?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The other five were more than confused at Seoho’s hesitant response that he would try it later. The cameramen and staff didn’t seem to notice, too absorbed by the addition of a new and possibly groundbreaking scene.

At least that bought them a few more minutes while the staff discussed how to incorporate the new scene.

Once the staff was gone, the others immediately came forward, practically bombarding Seoho with questions.

Seoho glanced back and forth between his members, obviously trying to keep track of all the questions and answer them.

Dongju sighed heavily and pushed his way to the front, standing in front of Seoho and effectively stopping everyone in their tracks.

“Ah, sorry, Seoho…” Youngjo said immediately, apologizing on everyone’s behalf.

“It’s ok…” Seoho said, voice uncertain.

Dongju turned around, facing his Hyung and staring for a few seconds, before gesturing for everyone to sit.

“Seoho… What’s wrong? Do you not want to do it?” Dongju asked, cutting to the chase right away.

Seoho sighed heavily and shrugged.

“Actually… I don’t know. It was just a sudden request, I’m sure that’s why I feel weird about it.”

“Are you sure that’s the only reason?” Dongju asked.

“Well yeah…” Seoho said, still sounding too uncertain. “I mean, I’m confident in my flips. I’ve been doing them my whole life.”

Seoho stopped talking abruptly, looking like he had more to say but didn’t know if he should.

The others asked a few more questions, but couldn’t get anything else out of him. It was obvious to all five of them that he was super nervous about the scene but they couldn’t tell why. 

As Seoho himself said, he was really good at this kind of thing.

Eventually, they stopped questioning him, sensing that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

Besides, they had to continue filming after that anyways. 

They could only hope Seoho would eventually let them know what was wrong when he was ready.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dongju smiled and waved tiredly as the cameraman finally dismissed him after another take of him walking around the castle.

He couldn’t imagine how tired he already was and they had yet to do the choreo scenes.

He didn’t remember being this tired during the Valkyrie filming.

But then again, he didn’t have anything worrying him and giving him a headache.

The last time he had been this worried about something would probably be that time before debut when they’d all gotten into a big fight with Youngjo.

Youngjo had lost all confidence in his place in the team as eldest Hyung, convinced that he had ruined everything.

If Dongju had to bet, he guessed Seoho probably lacked confidence in himself as well.

Lost in thought, he didn’t notice that he had wandered outside once again. Only the bright sunlight brought him back to his senses, making him raise his head to see that there were very few people outside.

The others were probably still inside the castle, filming.

Only a few of the staff were outside, discussing angles, lighting, scenes, and other things Dongju couldn’t quite pay attention to at the moment.

Glancing around, his eyes widened slightly when he caught sight of Seoho, leaning against a tree, arms crossed, and gaze pinned to the ground. He was frowning slightly, seemingly in deep thought.

“Hyung.” Dongju called as he ran up to him.

Seoho immediately looked up, the surprise melting off his face right away when he saw Dongju, instead replaced by a tense smile.

“Hey, Dongju-yah. On break?” He asked, clearly trying to play off his weird mood.

“Yup. Looks like you are too.” Dongju replied, joining him by the tree.

“Mhm…” He hummed, gaze becoming lost once more as he stared off into the distance.

Dongju stared at him thoughtfully for a few seconds, before sighing and putting an arm around his shoulder. Seoho snapped out of his daze, glancing at Dongju but saying nothing.

“So…” Dongju started, breaking the silence. “Wanna tell me what’s going on?”

Seoho chuckled, a nervous breath of laughter, as he looked away and shrugged.

“Nothing’s going on…”

“You’re clearly nervous about the flip scene, Hyung.” Dongju said, not giving up.

Maybe he was being too forward. He’d seen people give their friends space when they were nervous or stressed about something.

But Dongju wasn’t like that. Too many times, he’d seen problems fester and nothing would get solved in the end.

He much preferred to get to the bottom of the problem before it got out of hand.

He already felt like he had waited too long with the Youngjo situation before. He wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.

And so he said exactly what he felt he needed to.

And it seemed to be working because Seoho suddenly sighed heavily and turned to him, eyes tired but honest.

“Yes, I am.” He stated. “But it doesn’t make sense to me either. I shouldn’t be this nervous about it. I  _ know _ I can do it, it’s just…”

“Just?” Dongju pressed.

“I just…” Seoho sighed. “I don’t know… Like I said, I’m confident I can do it, and I’ve done like a hundred thousand flips in my whole life but… I’ve never done it for an mv before… What if I mess up? What if it doesn’t turn out right? What if it doesn’t look as cool as it’s supposed to?”

Dongju smiled as Seoho spoke, spilling his worries to him. But as he spoke, he suddenly realized, Seoho wasn’t the only one who was nervous about this.

Because as Seoho continued his stream of ‘what ifs’, the recurring question suddenly popped into his own head.

_ What if Seoho hurt himself? What if he tried so hard to pull it off right that things turned out horribly wrong? _

But he would never dare to say that out loud. Especially not to the one person who was freaking out the most over the situation.

And so he did what any good friend would.

“Hyung, listen to me.” Dongju said, coming to stand in front of him and putting his hands on his shoulders, effectively stopping his nervous rant.

“I want you to do me a favor, Hyung. Can you do that?” Dongju asked softly.

Seoho stared back at him, eyes nervous and pleading at the same time as he nodded slowly.

“Just for a second, I want you to stop thinking about the what ifs.” Dongju said. 

Seoho cracked a small grin at that.

“Just for a second?” he asked.

“Well, just until after your scene.” Dongju said, smiling back. “Don’t think about the what ifs and instead think about what  _ is. _ Like you said, you’ve been doing this your whole life. That means you’re absolutely  _ amazing _ at this and you are going to  _ nail  _ this. You’re gonna look so cool, your one scene is gonna own the whole mv, alright?”

Seoho sighed softly, nodding slowly. But Dongju could tell his Hyung was only doing it for his sake.

So he shook his head and shook the boy gently.

“Snap out of it, Hyung.” He said sternly. “You got this, ok? Say it with me.”

“I got this…” Seoho muttered.

“You gotta believe it, Hyung!” Dongju pressed. “Come on, the Seoho I know never gives up.”

Seoho lifted his head at that, his eyes clearing slightly as he frowned.

“I’m not giving up.” He protested.

“Then prove it.” Dongju said. “Show me that you can do this.”

“I can do it. I  _ know  _ I can.” Seoho said, a bit more force in his tone.

Dongju nodded encouragingly.

“You absolutely can. You got this, don’t you?”

“I got this.”

“You’re gonna nail this!”

“I’m gonna own it!”

“That’s it, Hyung!” Dongju exclaimed, smiling widely and moving away.

Seoho blinked a few times, seemingly lost in thought again. Then he glanced up again, his smile rivaling the sunrise, sunset, and everything in between.

“Thanks for that Dongju.” He said, gratefully. “I think… I think I can do it now.”

“We all  _ know _ you can do it, Hyung.” Dongju said, smiling. “Now, get out there and do your thing.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For all the encouraging words he said, Dongju couldn’t seem to shake off his own nervousness for his Hyung.

What if something really did go wrong? After everything Dongju had said to him, Seoho was bound to take it harder than he would have otherwise.

Dongju shook his head, eyes glued to his Hyung as he got ready for the scene. 

He shouldn’t think like that. Especially not after he just talked Seoho out of those thoughts.

Still, he couldn’t help the nervousness crawling through him as Gunhak asked Seoho if he was ready.

At least Seoho was looking less nervous, nodding after only a slight pause. 

Gunhak bent down, hands locked under Seoho’s foot as the older placed his hands on his shoulders.

They stayed in that position for a few seconds, until they got the ok from the cameraman.

The two shared one more glance with each other, before Seoho kicked off with his free foot and Gunhak pushed up with all his might.

Their movements were like clockwork, working together and ending in the perfect backflip.

Dongju finally let out his breath in a rush when Seoho’s feet touched the ground again. Now that the moment was over, it was much more underwhelming than he expected.

It seemed like he was worried about nothing.

“Ok, let’s do it one more time.”

The director’s words shook Dongju from his silent relief, making him look up and shoot a ‘are you serious’ look at no one in particular and everyone at the same time.

He should have guessed that it was too good to be true. Since when did a scene get wrapped up in one take?

One look around the area told him he wasn’t the only one that would rather this be over with. The other members pretty much had the same expression as him and Gunhak and Seoho merely glanced at each other before hesitantly agreeing.

The director probably caught onto the mood because he suddenly suggested another break before they try again, but Seoho quickly shook his head.

Dongju guessed he wanted it over with asap too.

And so they went through the routine again, this time taking a bit longer to get ready.

From where he was standing, Dongju could clearly see the stress on his Hyung’s face. It looked like Gunhak was saying something to him, probably encouraging him that this would be the last time and then it would be over. 

Seoho looked like he would only believe him until after the take.

Finally, they got their cue and went ahead with the scene.

Except this time, things didn’t go as smoothly as the first.

Dongju couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped him the second Seoho’s foot left the ground. Right from the beginning, it was clear that Seoho timed the jump wrong, but Gunhak was far too focused on his own role in the scene to notice.

Dongju’s eyes widened as Gunhak pushed forward, only causing Seoho to stumble backwards and fall to the ground.

He wasn’t the only one who had gasped. Everyone on set let out sounds of surprise and worry, the cameraman immediately lowering the camera and coming forward. Others followed soon after but stopped uncertainly when Seoho stood and waved away their worries.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He reassured, dusting himself off as he went back to Gunhak.

Gunhak looked distraught, coming forward and putting a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“No, no, it’s ok. I timed it wrong.” Seoho said quickly.

He turned to everyone, flashing a smile and waving them away.

“Seriously, I’m fine, let’s go again.”

And so, with a few more concerned glances, they went back to filming. Dongju went back to stand with the others, every one of them a picture of barely suppressed worry.

“Ok, 3, 2, 1…” The cameraman gestured for them to go ahead and this time it seemed they might have a winning scene.

Nearly identical to what he’d done to catch the director’s attention, it looked as if Seoho was a fairy suspended in midair once Gunhak threw him forward. 

Dongju kept his eyes on him the entire time, almost in a trance.

The trance broke abruptly when Seoho landed. Less gracefully than he had last time.

His feet hit the ground hard, knees buckling slightly as he fell back once again, harder this time. If Dongju wasn’t staring so hard, he would’ve completely missed the slight wince on his face when his feet met the ground.

This time, everyone rushed forward at once, despite his protests. Seoho got up immediately once more, trying to calm everyone down and assure them that he wasn’t hurt.

“I’m fine, seriously. Let’s go one more time.” Seoho said, the sigh of resignation barely noticeable. 

“Seoho-ssi, it’s ok. We can work with what we have already. You don’t have to do it again.” The director said.

But Seoho shook his head adamantly, a mix of anxiety and determination in his eyes.

“I can do it. Just one more time, please. I think I can do it this time.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

Once the director and staff went back to their places, Dongju and the others stayed put for a while.

“Seoho. Are you sure you’re ok?” Youngjo asked in concern.

“Yup!” Seoho said, perhaps a bit too quickly. “Just nervous, I’ll get it this time, I swear.”

The other five looked at him as if they didn’t believe a word he said.

“Maybe we should take a break?” Gunhak suggested.

“If I don’t get it after this, then we will.” Seoho conceded.

But Dongju didn’t think that was such a good idea. He pushed his way to the front.

“You’re sure you didn’t hurt yourself, Hyung?” He asked, getting straight to the point.

“I’m completely fine.” Seoho said, in a way that said he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. “Listen, I’ll just do it one more time. I just need one more chance.”

Seoho looked like he would be distraught if he didn’t get his last chance so Dongju sighed and nodded, going back to stand aside and wait out his worry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Much to Dongju’s relief and disbelief, Seoho actually pulled it off perfectly during the last shot.

Not that Dongju doubted him for a second. He just didn’t think the universe would let them off that easy after tormenting them so much.

In fact, Seoho pulled it off so cleanly that all the worry and anxiety from before suddenly seemed immensely underwhelming. It was like they worried for nothing at all.

And Seoho told him as much when they gathered once again.

“See? I told you I could do it. You don’t have to worry so much. Believe your own words a little.” He had said, giving him a playful push.

That made sense.

Dongju had encouraged him so much before the scene only to worry endlessly, wondering if things would turn out ok.

But it was also normal to worry about it when the moment finally came, right? Everyone on set was clearly worried about the scene, Seoho’s obvious discomfort giving way to anxiety in everyone else.

But now the scene was over and all he saw were relieved faces all around.

The staff were all huddled together, smiling and discussing ways to incorporate the scene, marvelling at how well it turned out.

His Hyungs were all smiles as well, complimenting both Seoho and Gunhak for a job well done as they all got ready for the next scene.

Why then did Dongju still feel so anxious? Why was his relief tainted with a feeling of foreboding?

It definitely had something to do with Seoho’s expression when he fell the second time. Dongju was sure he had hurt himself somehow.

But Seoho continuously told him he was fine, he had just tripped and he was completely unharmed.

Had Dongju just imagined it then? Or was it just that his wince was the natural reaction to falling?

Yeah, that had to be it.

At least, that’s what he thought until they started filming again.

For the time being, they were still doing pretty chill scenes. Walking around the castle, the forest, acting with the props.

But it soon became apparent to Dongju that Seoho had definitely hurt his foot somehow. The way he barely messed around with them during or in between scenes, the way he kept lagging behind the others. And the very obvious way he was limping slightly.

Finally, Dongju couldn’t take it anymore and confronted him once more.

“Hyung…” He said, turning around and walking back to keep pace with him.

Seoho merely glanced up before continuing his slow walk.

“I know you hurt yourself.” Dongju said.

Dongju expected his Hyung to deny it once again, but this time Seoho surprised Dongju with his reaction.

He sighed heavily, obviously in annoyance as he looked up once more. He kept his irritated stare on Dongju for a few seconds before speaking.

“Ok, and what do you think I should do about it?” He asked, voice laced with annoyance.

“Well, you should let the staff know so we can reschedule the rest of the filming.” Dongju stated.

“It’s not that easy, Dongju. We already have back to back schedules for the next few weeks. If we wait for me to heal, we might have to push back the comeback.”

“Wait for you to heal?” Dongju asked, worriedly. “Did you hurt yourself bad?”

Seoho merely sighed once more.

“It doesn’t matter at this point. We’re almost done with filming. I can pull through.”

“Can you though?” Dongju pressed. “The only scenes we have left are the choreo ones. If you really did hurt yourself bad, you shouldn’t be dancing, Hyung.”

“I can do it, Dongju.” Seoho said, annoyed. “Weren’t you the one encouraging me a few hours ago?”

“This is different, Hyung. You’re hurt.”

“Listen, it’s not like this is the first time I’ve hurt myself and still had to dance. We’ve all been through shit like this during trainee years, remember?”

Dongju couldn’t deny that but he did want to point out this was the first time he was doing so for a comeback. During trainee years, there was never a tight schedule like there was now. They could always take a break and come back later. 

Sure, trainee years were bad but Dongju didn’t think that justified filming at least three choreo scenes while injured.

But it didn’t look like Seoho was budging at all and so Dongju unwillingly gave up for the time being.

“Fine, then…” He sighed. “At least tell me how bad it is.”

Seoho glanced at him, a bit of the annoyance in his eyes fading when he realized Dongju wasn’t going to pester him any longer.

“I don’t really know…” He muttered. “When I fell the first time, I already felt like I might have hurt my ankle somehow. It wasn’t bad though, just the normal pain from falling like that. But then the second time, I landed completely wrong and that definitely messed up my ankle. It doesn’t feel like it’s broken but it hurts a lot. At first, I thought I could manage but now it even hurts to walk…”

Dongju kept his concerned eyes on Seoho as he talked, his worry growing by the second.

Once he finished explaining, he glanced back at Dongju, as if expecting a response.

“You know what I’m gonna say.” Dongju sighed. “I really think you shouldn’t be dancing.”

Just as he said this, the two heard Youngjo calling for them.

“Dongju, Seoho! Come on, we have to film the choreo scenes, then we can go home.”

Seoho glanced at Dongju, sighing.

“Not much I can do about that, at this point.” He said, simply before walking off, wincing the entire way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dongju had never been so unfocused during a dance before as he was at that moment.

After he messed up a couple times, he finally got his head in the game for his Hyung’s sake. He had to make sure he got through the dance without any mistakes so Seoho wouldn’t have to dance more than he had to.

Whenever he could, Dongju kept his eyes glued to Seoho, making sure he was doing ok.

From the way he carried himself, his movements fluid and his expressions full of charisma, it was hard to tell there was anything wrong with him.

But Dongju could see the way he favored his right leg over the left, the way his eyes barely held that fire they normally had when he danced.

Dongju could only hope he would last through all the dance scenes.

By the time they finished filming the dance twice in a row, Dongju could tell Seoho was having trouble. As soon as the director called for a break, Seoho limped his way over to the castle, leaning against the wall. 

Dongju watched as the other members crowded him, no doubt asking if he was ok and if he wanted to hold off on the filming. Dongju would have done the same if he hadn’t already tried to convince him but since he had, he went to the director instead.

“Dongju? Did you need something?” He asked when he saw Dongju walking towards him.

“Yes, I just wanted to let you know Seoho hurt himself while filming the flip.” 

“Ah…” The director sighed. “I suspected something was wrong with him. It’s why I called for a break.”

“I don’t think he should dance anymore today…” Dongju said.

“To be honest, neither do I. I would send you all home but I would have to talk to the higher ups and it would create a whole mess. Still, I’d be willing to go through all that too, but we both know how stubborn Seoho is. Even if he were to go home, he’d be back tomorrow morning, claiming that he’s fine.”

“Can’t argue with that…” Dongju muttered.

“So here’s what I can do…” The director continued. “I’ll keep an eye on him. And if I feel like things are getting out of hand, I can tell the cameramen to stop filming and give you guys another break. And after that, we can film the rest of the dance from where we left off. Maybe it’ll be easier on him if he doesn’t have to do it all in one go. I can try to convince him to sit out at some point, but if he doesn’t agree, I’m afraid I can’t do much. I can’t exactly force him, you know?”

“I know, trust me. I’ve tried convincing him before.” Dongju muttered. “Anyways, thanks for hearing me out. Like you said, not much we can do, but it’s the last scene after all. We’ll get through it.”

“That we will.” The director replied. “We always do.”

And so with that final remark, Dongju said goodbye to the director and went to join his Hyungs, somehow feeling more unsettled than before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Maybe he should have been proud of his Hyung’s sheer willpower.

But as it was, Dongju’s anxiety only grew when he realized Seoho was showing absolutely no signs of stopping even though his injury was clearly begging to be left alone.

If he hadn’t been dancing for years, he wouldn’t have noticed the way Seoho was practically dragging his left leg through the dance. But since he had, it wasn’t hard to see at all.

Dongju spent the entire first verse in a frustrating indecision. 

Should he tell everyone to stop? Should he try to signal the director? Would he do it himself? Would  _ Seoho _ finally give up?

Dongju knew the last one wasn’t even a question worth asking.

In the end, Dongju didn’t know what to do and just continued watching anxiously as he danced.

He didn’t even want to think about the additional damage his Hyung was doing to his leg. It hurt Dongju just to watch him pushing through the moves.

By the time they finished the first chorus, Dongju decided he’d finally had enough. 

He was just about to break formation and call for a break or just an entire cancellation of the scene. He didn’t care if the mv didn’t turn out how it was supposed to. He didn’t care if they lost a scene or two, this was more important.

But it turned out, he never got the chance to take even a step out of line.

Because right at that moment, Seoho’s leg - or rather his entire body - finally gave up on him.

Cameras were lowered and gasps of surprise echoed throughout the castle as the entire team was thrown into chaos and disarray at the simple way Seoho collapsed to the ground like a puppet that had lost its strings.

“Hyung!” Dongju called out, pushing his way to the front and kneeling down next to him.

The stubborn boy was actually trying to stand back up, but Dongju immediately put a hand on his shoulder, holding it there firmly to make sure he didn’t do more damage to himself.

“Hyung, please, you can’t keep going like this.” Dongju begged.

But Seoho shook his head, looking anywhere but at him.

“I… I can do it.” He muttered, sounding like he didn’t believe his own words. “I just slipped. Let’s just finish the dance, Dongju. It’s the last scene, please let me do it.”

And maybe Dongju would have conceded. Maybe he would’ve taken pity on the older boy who looked like he had just run a marathon but only made it to second place.

But Seoho suddenly looked him in the eye and for a second, Dongju was thrown into the past. Way back before debut, when he had found Youngjo in almost a similar situation.

A hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present, making Dongju turn his head to see his eldest Hyung looking down at him.

From his expression, it looked like Youngjo knew exactly what was going on through his head and he wholeheartedly agreed.

“Let’s take him home, Dongju.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The next few hours were some of the most stressful ones of his entire life.

His only silver lining was that Seoho was asleep back at the dorms the entire time he and the others ran around, talking to the higher ups about pushing the comeback.

It only hit him then as they ran around, passing along information from one group of people to the next, that there were so many people involved in things like this.

He was barely keeping his anxiety and frustration in check as to why it was taking so much explanation to make everyone understand that they just couldn’t do this right now.

At some point, the director had to get involved when Dongju finally lost his cool and yelled at someone he probably shouldn’t have. It wasn’t his fault they kept suggesting that they continue filming the next day.

Thankfully, the director sent them all home, telling them that he would take over from here.

Now they were all sitting around in the living room, not speaking a word to each other for a long time.

The silence was heavy and uncomfortable but it seemed no one had the energy to break it.

For how quiet it was in the room, Dongju couldn’t seem to silence the loud thoughts in his own head.

He couldn’t seem to figure out how he should be feeling right now. 

On the one hand, he was worried for Seoho and somewhat mad at him for pushing himself when it was clearly hard on him. He totally understood why he did what he did. After all, it was their first comeback.

But he felt that Seoho should have realized what was more important in that situation.

On the other hand, Dongju felt that it was all somehow his fault. He was the one who had encouraged him during the flip scene which ended up hurting him.

Maybe he had put too much pressure on Seoho by telling him he would do great, making him feel like he absolutely had to get it right.

Maybe if he hadn’t done that, Seoho would have left it after he fell the first time.

Simply put, Dongju was confused.

The silence in the room and the mess in his head was suddenly broken by the soft click of a door opening.

All five heads turned towards the sound, eyes wide but relieved when they saw that Seoho was awake, standing hesitantly by the door.

“Hyung…” Dongju said, softly, immediately rushing over and bringing him out to join the rest of the team.

For a while, Seoho just sat there in silence, surrounded by his worried members. He kept his eyes on the ground, shoulders hunched, his entire demeanor screaming exhaustion.

Dongju couldn’t hold back the sorrowful sigh that escaped him at the sight, prompting Seoho to glance up momentarily.

It was only for a moment and then he dropped his eyes again, muttering something that made all their hearts break.

“What?” Youngjo asked, eyes filled with sorrow. “What did you say?”

“I’m sorry…” Seoho repeated, a bit more forcefully this time. “I'm sorry I messed things up. I really thought I could do it. But I only messed things up.”

“No…” Dongju protested, wishing he could say it as forcefully as Seoho had. “Why are you even apologizing? Hyung, you have nothing to apologize for. What happened was completely out of your hands. You couldn’t have known that you would get hurt.”

Seoho finally looked up, a tired smile on his face. It unsettled Dongju. His Hyung looked so tired and his eyes looked like all the light had been stolen from them.

“I’m not apologizing for that. I guess I’m apologizing for thinking that I could do it. I should have just given up when I hurt myself. I got too ahead of myself.”

Seoho had basically just said what all of them were thinking but… the words he used startled them. Sure, they all wished he had taken it easy but they had no doubt that he could do it if he put his mind to it. He definitely would have too if they hadn’t finally stopped him.

“Hyung…?” Dongju said. “What do you mean?”

Seoho sighed, a sort of wry laugh leaving him as he did so.

“You know… I’m sure you all could tell I wasn’t very confident about the flip scene, but… I’m actually… not very confident about anything else either.” 

It seemed the words were leaving him faster than he expected them to, if the slight regret in his eyes was anything to go by. But he took a deep breath and kept going, coming clean about his self confidence issues.

This was the first time any of the others were hearing about this and while they were shocked, they didn’t say a word and let him continue.

Dongju suspected something like this, but he never thought it extended over all of his Hyung’s amazing talents.

“I know you guys are gonna say I’m super talented and everything or I wouldn’t have debuted with you guys. But honestly… I can’t say I’m very satisfied with my singing, my dancing, or anything really.” He sighed. “I know I’m pretty good, but that’s all I am. I’m not someone that stands out or anything. But then… The director thought my flip was cool enough to highlight in the mv and… I thought I couldn’t do it,  _ shouldn’t  _ do it, because I’m not someone that can shine as much as I’m supposed to.”

At this, Seoho looked straight at Dongju, a genuine smile on his face.

“But then… You told me I could do it. And… you said it with such conviction. You believed what you were saying. You really thought I could do it and for a moment… I wanted to believe it too. Even if it was just for that scene. I wanted to believe I could stand out. You gave me confidence, Dongju, and that’s something I haven’t felt in a long time.”

He tore his gaze away and sighed, the smile falling away as well.

“So much that confidence did for me in the end. I still ended up messing things up. I hurt myself. I ruined the mv. I made the comeback get pushed.” He sighed. “So… I’m sorry. I won’t try to stand out anymore. I’ll just be average Seoho the rest of my life. Cuz bad things happen when I try to get ahead of myself.”

And with that, the room fell into silence again.

For a long time, no one said a word, no doubt wondering how to respond to all the nonsense Seoho had just said.

Because, as harsh as it may sound, that’s exactly what it was. Seoho was infinitely talented in so many things it was hard to put it into words.

Perhaps that’s why it took so long before any of them actually spoke but when they did, they made sure Seoho understood why he absolutely could not go on thinking like that.

“Hyung.” Dongju said, finally. “Are you saying confidence is a bad thing?”

“Not that.” Seoho said, shaking his head. “I’m saying I don’t deserve to be confident in things if I’m not gonna do them perfectly.”

Dongju sighed heavily, shaking his head and putting an arm around his shoulder.

“Hyung… who told you having confidence means you have to be 100% at all times?”

“Yeah, Hyung, being confident in something doesn’t mean you have to be perfect.” Hwanwoong agreed. “I’m confident in my dancing and I’m not even halfway to perfection.”

Keonhee glanced at Hwanwong and smacked him playfully.

“Your dancing is actually perfect, so I don’t think you should be allowed to speak in this conversation.”

Hwanwoong’s indignant protest and the light laughter that followed seemed to put Seoho a little more at ease.

“Seoho-yah…” Youngjo said, smiling at the younger. “You’re so incredibly talented I can’t even begin to explain it. I wish I could somehow make you gain confidence in yourself, but it’s up to you to believe it. You have to believe that you can do it, Seoho.”

“And even if you never end up believing in yourself…” Gunhak continued. “I hope you never forget that you have a whole team behind you that does.”

“You did amazing today, Hyung.” Dongju said. “You did so well and you  _ always  _ do well. I never want you to give up on yourself. And there’s nothing wrong with wanting perfection, because let’s face it, that’s what everyone wants. But if you end up burning yourself out, that perfection is meaningless in the end, isn’t it? Sometimes, perfection isn’t worth it. But that doesn’t mean you’re any less talented than the rest of us.”

“And one more thing I think you should remember, Seoho.” Youngjo said. “To the five of us, you always were, are, and will be, absolutely perfect.”

“We’ll be your confidence, Hyung.” Keonhee said. “We’ll run with you, chasing the same sunrise, but pulling back when it gets too hot.”

Seoho hadn’t said a word throughout his members' speeches but abruptly burst into laughter at what Keonhee said. And suddenly the laughter turned into tears, shocking everyone when he continued laughing despite that.

“... Hyung, are you ok?” Keonhee asked hesitantly.

“I’m fine…” Seoho laughed, wiping away the tears and catching his breath. “I just… when did you get so good with words, Keonhee?”

Keonhee smiled hesitantly and shrugged.

“I’m still in the Twilight feels, I guess. Except the sun isn’t falling this time.”

That set everyone off into laughter, momentarily forgetting about all their troubles. For a few minutes, the six of them could smile freely.

When the laughter finally faded, Seoho still had a soft smile on his face, watery eyes gazing at all of them.

“I knew you guys would say things about me being talented and everything but…” He said, tears streaming down his face once more. “I- Thanks for believing in me when I can’t. I really, really- don’t know what I would do without you guys constantly pushing me forward and pulling me back. I’m not as good with words as the rest of you, but I really hope you all know how much you mean to me. I didn’t think it was possible but I think… maybe someday… I’ll become more confident in myself… and I’ll owe it all to you guys.”

Dongju shook his head as he wrapped his arms around the boy, prompting the others to hug him as well.

“You won’t owe us anything, Hyung. You’ll see when you get there. It’s all up to you to believe in yourself and when you do, we’ll be there to say we told you so.”

Seoho laughed tearfully once more and melted into the embrace.

“I hope so, I really do.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Dongju woke up the next morning, he was slightly surprised to see he was the only one awake.

The sun was just rising above the horizon and all his Hyungs were still fast asleep on the daybed, none of the boys wanting to move from the group hug last night.

Dongju grinned slightly, carefully standing up and deciding to get breakfast ready for everyone.

He was more than a little tired but he didn’t mind it at all. He didn’t doubt that they’d all be sleeping in for the next few weeks, messing around and babying their Hyung while he recovered from his injury.

He was just about to open the fridge to see what he could make for breakfast when his phone buzzed. 

Glancing down at the message, he couldn’t help but smile.

**Dongmyeong: heard abt what happened yesterday… hope Seoho’s ok now! I bet you fixed the problem like you always do ;)**

Smiling, he sent his twin a quick reply.

**Dongju: I guess you could say that :) but it’s not just me. We’re a team after all.**

**Dongmyeong: a truly wonderful team, at that <3 after onewe, ofc ;) onewe is 100%**

And if Dongju grinned and rolled his eyes at his brother’s comment, no one needed to know. 

As far as Dongju was concerned, no one was 100%. But that didn’t mean they weren’t perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall liked that!  
> We have Leedo chapter next, hopefully in the next couple weeks!  
> See you then!
> 
> Y'all can fangirl with me at...  
> Twitter:@MiniSuga127
> 
> Comments motivate me!💜 thx for reading!


End file.
